


A Magical Sleigh Ride

by grimmswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Killian and Emma visit Elsa and Anna in Arendelle.  Killian surprises Emma with a magical sleigh ride.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	A Magical Sleigh Ride

The realms united meant that Killian Jones could take his beautiful wife on many romantic adventures without her worrying about getting back to her family.  
As the Holidays approached, he knew where the best place would be to give his beloved Swan a winter wonderland date night.  
The moment Elsa saw the pirate ship on the horizon, she sent a great gust of wind and rose the waves to make the vessel move faster. So excited to be reunited with the woman who was like a second sister to her.  
“I’ll get hope love, you go ahead.” Killian assured Emma, who gave her husband a grateful smile and a kiss, then ran out to greet her friend just as the ship was magically tied to the dock.  
The two women embraced tightly, then laughed as they were joined by Anna, who shouted, “Emma, I’m so glad you are here! When Killian used a magic mirror to tell us you were coming for a visit with your daughter, Elsa and I screamed with happiness. I’m sure Christoph did to, in his head. Oh and you brought your daughter! But, of course you would. Why would you leave her behind?”  
“It’s good to see you too, Anna.” Emma said to cut off the happy rambling.  
“Your room has been made ready for you, with a cradle for your daughter.” Elsa said as they made their way to the castle.  
“It’s Elsa’s and mine old one.” Anna said. “But it is just as good as it was when we used it. My children used it. When they were babies. You’ll meet them later, Christoph took them to see Pabbie, They always visit Christoph’s rock family once a week. Which is why they’re not her and you will have to wait to see them later.”  
“I have no doubt the cradle will be suitable, thank you. And I am looking forward to meeting your children.” Killian laughed.  
Anna began to tell Emma all about married life and her children, Iduna and Agnarr. Killian and Elsa hung back a little so they could discuss the reason why Killian insisted on bringing his family to Arendelle at the time of the winter solstice.  
“Is everything ready?” Killian asked.  
“I’ve made sure that they are.” Elsa smiled. “I am sure Emma will love the surprise you have planned for her.”  
Killian looked at his true love, his heart showing clearly in his eyes for the whole world to see. “I never want to shop showing Emma how deeply I feel for her. I know, and have seen, men can sometimes take their lives, and the women in them, for granted. I never want to be that type of man.”  
“Somehow I think that it would be impossible for you to be the type of man who took his life and family for granted. When I was in Storybrooke, I saw how much you loved Emma. Without even saying a word you constantly told her you love her. And clearly you still have that ability.”  
As night drew nearer, Emma could tell her husband was growing more and more restless and knew he had to be up to something. But every time she was about to ask him what, she was distracted, usually by Anna either someone asking her a question or insisting on telling her about some person in a painting.  
Later, she would realize everyone was in on the little scheme her husband had planned.  
After a delicious dinner, Emma saw Killian and Elsa exchange a look. Anna also saw it, her smile grew large and she started shaking excitedly. Christoph placed his hand on her shoulder and said something to her, which made her look at Emma and sober immediately.  
Killian shook his head with a grin, then he stood up and held out his hand for his wife. Emma took it and looped her arms around his as he guided them , with the others following close behind, to the royal stables.  
Emma gasped when she saw and open sleigh, pure white with intricate gold detailing and attached were to pure white reindeer.  
“Care to join me for a sleigh ride by moonlight, love?” Killian asked in a low voice.  
“We’ll watch hope.” Anna added before Emma could say anything.  
Emma allowed her husband to pull her into the sleigh. The inside was lined with pillows, blankets and furs. Killian wrapped them up snugly together, leaving his hook out to control the reins.  
Emma laid her head on Killian’s shoulder as the sleigh glided smoothly out of the stables. No doubt aided by Elsa.  
A thick blanket of snow covered everything. There was no wind but snowflakes drifted slowly down all around them. It all presented such a magical moment.  
Emma sighed, snuggling closer to Killian, who smiled and tightened his arm wrapped around her.  
As they entered the forest, Emma noticed flecks of light, in various colors, falling with the snowflakes. They entered a clearing and the sky became alight with rivers of color, seeming to dance to the music of the forest.  
“I asked Elsa is she could help me give my wife a sleigh ride as beautiful and magical as she is.” Killian whispered in Emma’s ear, not wanting to break the spell cast by the moment.  
Overwhelmed by the thoughtfulness of the gesture and the scene all around her, Emma was speechless. All she could do to tell Killian how much it meant to her was by cupping his face in her hands and pulling him to her for a deep love filled kiss.  
As wonderful a time as they were having, unlike Elsa, the could did bother them. All too soon, they both felt it was time to head back to the palace and to a warm fire.  
But Anna provided them a gift Killian hadn’t thought to ask for.  
Christoph met then at the stables to unhook the reindeer and tell them that Anna and he were watching Hope, giving the couple the whole night for themselves. And that hot chocolate was waiting for them in their room.  
Killian and Emma expressed their thanks and headed to their room.  
They settled in front of the fire together with hot chocolate in their hands. Killian pulled Emma in his arms again and whispered along her neck, “Since we have this whole night to ourselves, why don’t you allow me to use my own ways to warm you up and make fireworks dance before your eyes?”  
A shiver that had nothing to do with the cold ran through Emma’s body. Her lips brushed along his jaw and she replied in a breathless sigh, “I would love to go for another ride.”


End file.
